Pete
Pete is a border patrol militaman. Season 2 Un Pacto con el Diablo: Pete helps capture James. James comes to in a tent with the Texas flag on the wall. A soldier stands in front of him holding James' fake passport. David Lee Autrey? My ass. You're just some pinche puto. Is that what they call you down in Mexico?''James ignores him and asks who the hell he is. The soldier informs James that he's in the custody of the Texas Patriot Squad, a civilian militia that wants to protect its freedom and borders. ''You shot at my men, so tell me why I shouldn't put a bullet in your brain right now. The man draws his gun and presses the muzzle against James' forehead. James closes his eyes in preparation. James is tied to a chair in the tent. He notes that the soldier, Pete, had been in the service, and the man tells him where he was stationed. James tells him that he was in the First Cav, and tells him to untie him. Pete pauses when he hears that James has served. I'm a US citizen and a vet. Pete thinks that James is a coyote and demands to know if he was sex-trafficking the girl that he was with. He pulls James back by the hair and asks if he drugged her, asking if she's out there dying. James doesn't answer him. They are interrupted by Carl, who asks Pete what he's doing. Carl had asked him to call Border Patrol, not interrogate James. Pete tries to defend his actions, saying that James shot at them, and he's smuggling women into the country. Carl asks if he confessed to that, and he responds that no, James said that he's ex-army, but he thinks that James is a lying sack of shit. The dogs bark outside, and the two men exit the tent. Carl and Pete raise their weapons as they approach Teresa's truck. Teresa keeps her hands up as they press closer. Pete tells her to get out of the truck. Teresa falls as she opens the door, and catches her around the waist. Teresa says that she needs to speak to who's in charge. Pete asks if she's looking for her coyote, and Carl tells him that's enough. Carl wraps Teresa's arm around his shoulder and brings her to the tent, saying that if anything happens to her while she's in their camp, the Feds will shut them down for good. Pete is paces and monologues in the tent with James. Pete: This whole country's getting soft. You can barely touch a girl without some femin*zi whining about harassment. Now I got Carl giving me crap about manhandling some bitch. James: Yeah, what bitch would that be? Pete: Your piece of ass. She got mouthy, and I was just about to shut her up. James: You think that makes you a tough guy, putting your hands on women? You're just a fucking coward. Pete, stepping close to James: What'd you say to me? James headbutts him. Pete, nose bloody: Oh, you're dead, bitch. Carl interrupts just as Pete is about to punch James, telling him to knock it off. Teresa is behind Carl, and James is surprised to see her. Carl tells Pete to cut James loose. Pete asks what's going on, but Carl only tells him to cut James loose. Pete cuts the zip ties at James' wrists and James immediately stands and faces him, looking ready to fight. Carl steps between them, telling him to back off. As the two soldiers leave the tent, Teresa steps closer to James, asking if he's okay. He reminds her that he told her to go, and she tells him that she's not leaving him. He asks how she found him and she says she followed the tire tracks. You needed an army? I got us one. From behind a crop of rocks, Teresa and the militiamen are watching the narcos use the tunnel to load two vans with cocaine. Carl is impressed, and decides that the narcos aren't taking any cocaine to Dallas today, sharing a nod with Pete. Teresa tells him that they have explosives. If you're thinking what I'm thinking, darling, I love the way you think. Teresa says they should blow up the tunnel. ''You need papers? 'Cause I'm single. ''Pete swears at this. Pete goes with the militiamen to stop the trucks full of cocaine from making it to their destinations. Gallery Pete and James Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png Pete Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:2x03 Category:Minor Characters